User blog:Bazz-Beatz/Bleach Ending and Your Thoughts on the 1,000 Year Blood War Arc
Hey everyone, I know I haven't been on in a long time. My lack of enthusiasm for Bleach caught the best of me and I haven't really been following the manga for the majority of the arc. I finally sat down and got caught up to speed and I have to say that I'm not particularly enjoying this final arc. Seems very all over the place, inconsistent pacing and a very rushed conclusion. Though I've seen reports that Bleach is officially ending in Chapter 685, so that leaves two more chapters with the last chapter possibly being longer. I'm writing this post because I'm wondering how the fandom is enjoying the arc or if there are any glaring issues you wished resolved. Personally, I have a few things that I thought were going to be the primary things addressed in the plot. I don't know if I want to bore you with the details, but here are the top things that I had issues with/wished Kubo expanded on: #'What happened 1,000 years ago.' This seemed like a no brainer and I'm confused why Kubo didn't carve out time to show what actually happened during the first great war considering how integral it was to both the Shinigami's and Quincy's history. We got very little content about this and what we did get was pretty much Yhwach just invading everything because he felt entitled to it all. Seems a bit underwhelming and generic for a final villain. #'The Soul King and its limbs.' Sounded interesting that his limbs grew into sentient beings, some that look like actual limbs while others became humanoid. Seems like there is a lot of information missing regarding the Soul King and how Yhwach was made from it. Though I was reading on another forum and saw something I agreed with. Did Yhwach really need to be written as the son of the Soul King? If you removed that bit of information the story remains exactly the same. I would've liked if Kubo explored this a bit more, as well as distinguish the difference between why Mimihagi defended the Soul King while Pernida and Gerard fought against it. #'Jugram Haschwalth.' Not going to lie, I was really disappointed in his "death". For a character that was hailed as the number, the leader of the Sternritter, the only Quincy who wielded the Almighty, and Yhwach's other half, he was rather uncerimoniously killed off. I'm trying to think what he did during the entire arc that couldn't have been done by someone else and I struggle to find the moments that were specific to him beyond Bazz B. While it was nice to see history between the two, it did little in establishing why he credibly followed Yhwach with such blind faith beyond because Yhwach said he was special. And in the end wasn't special at all, despite being the other half and the Quincy born every 200 years. Also doesn't help that he didn't have a real fight that wasn't mostly off screen or entirely one sided. #'Yushiro and the Godly Gears.' I'm assuming the artifact that Yushiro brought with him was the sacred treasure his clan is responsible for? I put this issue in the same vein as Ganju with his special map. Seemed like the reason they went wasn't ever used so I don't know why they went to begin with. #'Feels easy how Yhwach was defeated.' Even though he has a power that immediately negates any power directed at him, he's defeated by illusions and Getsuga Tenshous, one power that shouldn't work on him and the other that he's tanked consistently. I'm sure there are some other issues I had but I don't want this to get too long, and I'm sure there are answers to some of my issues that I just didn't see. But anyways, I felt like breaking up the monotony with a blog after a long absence. Category:Blog posts